


Wild Dawns

by Naferty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, MTH 2019, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Shifters, V-relationship, Wolf Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: Tony had always been so careful. So, so careful. It was the reason he was able to survive and live free for three years. Three glorious years of no fear, no expectations, no one to hold a claim over him.He knew it couldn’t have lasted forever. Freedom was short-lived to an omega. As scarce and rare as they were. These lands would never allow it. The alphas would never deny a chance to claim.These two young alphas certainly wouldn't.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1102
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Wild Dawns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmy1021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy1021/gifts).

> For my auction winner, Emmy1021, who wanted Stuckony with a/b/o dynamics, heat cycle, mpreg and more!  
Enjoy and thank you again! <3 <3

Tony had always been so careful. So, _ so _ careful. It was the reason he was able to survive and live free for three years. Three glorious years of no fear, no expectations, no one to hold a claim over him. Now, here were four alphas, maybe more, sniffing around near the territory he had marked his own. Not officially since that would have only led to his discovery sooner, but the area was untouched by others and often ignored. 

It had kept Tony safe and undiscovered, but now it was finally coming to an end. He had made a mistake. Had gone too far from his secluded hut in search for food and his scent had been whisked into the outer layer of his small territory by the wind. Whisked far enough that traveling wolf shifters had picked up on it, leading them right towards him. 

Hiding among the bushes was useless. Eventually, they would find him and he would be defenseless to stop them. His time of freedom would soon be over. Years of living as property was getting closer with every sniff and every step they took. 

When the closest alpha, a small shifter with brown mangled fur, turned their head and aimed their snout right to him, fear made him react. He had been found. There was no point in continuing to hide. He bolted as fast as he could. Adrenaline allowed him to run at top speeds from the start, but he was old and living on his own took a toll on his body. He was fast, but not fast enough, and the chase only encouraged and excited the alphas to hunt harder. 

Two were right behind him. They got closer and closer until a tackle was only one leap away. He tumbled and was pinned. The alpha with the mangled fur was pressed against him, snarling for submission before the other alpha growled in challenge. Within moments, they were snapping and lunging at each other. Then came the other alphas and the sounds that resonated from the fight made the fur on Tony’s body stand. This wasn’t just a confrontation because of a disagreement. It was a bloodshed to stake a claim and none of the alphas wanted to lose. 

Fear kept Tony in place. He curled on his stomach as he watched the alphas bite and tear. If he attempted to escape now there was a chance that aggression would be aimed at him. Their retaliation for trying to run away. He looked away, seeking little comfort in facing the ground.

This would not be his first claim. Would not be his first alpha. It had taken him years to escape Stone’s hold and even longer for Bain to look away long enough for him to seek freedom. He had cherished the years of solitary. To be his own and be free of bruises and cuts. To finally be free of pain. Three long beautiful years. 

He knew it couldn’t have lasted forever. Freedom was short-lived to an omega. As scarce and rare as they were. These lands would never allow it. The alphas would never deny a chance to claim. If the opportunity presented itself, many would eagerly act upon it. These alphas were no different. Tony was there and for them. He was free for the taking.

His body began to tremble as the sounds grew progressively worse, near vicious, almost torturous. He half expected to see the area coated in blood and fur. Cover every speck of dirt and grass. For the winner of the fight to be feral with their fangs out, their pupils reduced to near nothing and for blood to drip down their snouts. They would take him with no restraints and no care for his well being. 

To his dismay, more sounds accompanied the feral growls. Padded steps coming closer. A lot more. He dared to take a peek and felt a stone settle in his stomach and his heart sink. More alphas. At least three. The fear at the sight was so strong it made Tony crawl back out of instinct, needing to get away from the danger, but he didn’t go far. The sight of the new alphas joining the bloodshed rooted him in place. A shifter in that pile of teeth was going to be his new ball and chains and all he could do was wait for the victor to eventually fall their challengers. 

One by one the alphas fell until only two were left. No signs of other shifters in the area and no signs of Tony leaving this scuffle unclaimed. The last two that remained were both large wolves. The largest Tony had ever seen. A pale wolf and a black wolf. They were heaving as they stood facing each other. Ears low, fangs bared and hackles raised. Any one of them could easily tear Tony apart with little effort. His future was in either of their paws, and despair was among it. 

The alphas continued glaring at one another. It appeared as if the smallest movement could set them off. The air between them capable of being sliced. It made Tony act. His future was bleak, doomed to be repeated as his years under Stone’s ‘love’ or Bain’s ‘care.’ He was going to be hurt no matter what he did, so he ran in a last, desperate, attempt to escape. 

As predicted, the smallest movement set the alphas off, but instead of fighting each other they both agreed he couldn’t escape and chased after him. These alphas were much faster than the first mangled-haired shifter that had caught him. They had him pinned within moments of his doomed attempt to flee. He barely made it four leaps before he met the ground again. He was pressed on his stomach with the pale wolf on top. The entirety of their weight holding him down. He couldn’t stop the whine that escaped him when the dark wolf came closer and snapped near his exposed neck. It was a warning. A show that promised they would act if Tony pushed too far. 

Tony trembled again. His tail was tucked between his legs and his ears were low in the very real fear the two alphas brought out of him. His trembling worsened when the pale wolf leaned down and growled right next to his ear. 

“_ Don’t run away again. _” 

Tony didn’t think he could even if he wanted to. Not after the two alphas showed how easily they could catch him. How easily they could discipline his disobedience, should he push them over the edge. 

He was left a shaking mess on the ground. Eyes shut close and fearful of what was to come. The two alphas have yet to conclude who would claim him. Who would own and have him submit to. All he could do was remain still and out of their way as they growled and snapped at each other. 

Except, when he was calm enough to listen to his surroundings, he noted there _ were _ no growls or snaps of fangs or even the padding sounds of wolves on the move. He opened his eyes to the sight of both wolves… watching him. The pale one still hovered over him but was now content on simply looking at him, as was the dark wolf. When they caught him staring they shifted around. The pale wolf lying on one side while the dark took the other. They flopped on the ground and kept their heads up high to keep a look-out, leaving Tony to continue curled with both of them flanking him. 

He was very confused by this arrangement, and rightfully so. No two alphas would willingly remain this close with an unclaimed omega in the middle. Both should have been in the middle of ripping each other’s fur, fighting over their right, but instead were satisfied with simply relaxing side by side. 

Then, to Tony’s utter shock, the pale one lowered his snout and _ licked Tony’s furry cheek. _ Tony’s first instinct was to flinch, and he had done so, but unexpectedly he also… relaxed. Ever so slightly. No alpha on the edge would ever respond to a claim by licking. They would bite, growl for submission, nip and more, but never _ lick _ unless it was to lick the blood of a newly given mark. This was new and strange. This was… something Tony was not used to. He didn’t know how to respond. 

When the pale wolf was pleased enough he pulled away and the dark wolf made his move licking Tony’s other cheek. He moved quickly and without warning. It caught Tony off-guard and so he reacted rather violently by pushing away, but because both alphas had him boxed in there was nowhere for him to go except press himself against the pale wolf. 

The dark wolf chuffed. _ Chuffed _ at him. A chuckle for wolves. He clearly found his fright funny, and it burned that there wasn’t much Tony could do about it. He’d been mocked by alphas before. Teased and threatened. Any retaliation ended with Tony bruised and with a new reason not to step out of order. 

He learned those reasons a long time ago. He knew what was expected if he talked back. 

He allowed their derisive attempt at grooming. Whatever this truly was, he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to. They licked his cheeks and made their way further up to his ears, the back of his neck and his shoulder blades. Oddly enough, they didn’t go directly for the tender side of his neck. The soft skin meant to bite and mark and claim. If this was a way for them to lull him into a false sense of security, they were wasting time and elongating the suspense. Maybe that was what they wanted. To play mind games. 

Tony knew what was coming. He’d rather they get it over with than pretend to care. 

The day continued even if Tony did not. The sun waited for no one, not even an omega fearing for his life and his future. Still, the alphas didn’t budge, didn’t make their first move as his alphas. They didn’t mark, didn’t demand, by the old, they didn’t even howl in victory over their earnings. They just remained and groomed, driving Tony crazy and starving him, unintentional or not. 

His hunt had been cut short. All the alphas had discovered him before he could find his meal and leaving him prey-less for his earlier efforts. Now, these alphas were pushing the time and his stomach was not enjoying the treatment. It let the two alphas know its displeasure. 

Their response Tony wasn’t expecting. They both stopped what they were doing, shared a look among themselves and the dark wolf stood up and ran into the trees with speeds Tony had never seen before. The ground he had kicked up was still falling by the time he disappeared. 

That left Tony behind with the pale wolf, who went right back to grooming him. It was enough of a distraction to ignore his growling stomach and kept the alpha busy from doing what alphas would have done by now to their newly acquired omega. The grooming was, oddly enough, an ease. A false ease, yes, but it meant he could still go a few minutes more without the pain a new alpha brought. 

A moment later the smell of blood disturbed the foreboding peace. The pale alpha stopped his attention and pointed his gaze at a particular spot between trees. Sure enough, the dark wolf came rushing through. A fresh carcass in his mouth. A… deer?

Snout or not, Tony was left gawking. How the alpha had gone and gotten himself a kill this large… Tony couldn’t comprehend. Yes, he was aware it was possible, but the odds of a single wolf successfully doing so in such a short span of time was low. Far too low for Tony to have witnessed it. It meant the dark wolf had gone, found a group of deer near his small territory, had singled one out, given chase and taken it down on his first go. No second attempt. No need to repeat.

The carcass was dragged over and dropped right in front of him. Tony was left to stare as the pale alpha’s chest rumbled in praise and the dark wolf preened at his hunt. 

“Nest.” 

Tony jumped, not having expected the pale alpha to speak. 

The wolf was looking at him. Eyes determined. “Nest.” 

“Where is it?” The dark one added when Tony continued to remain speechless. “Where is your nest?” 

No - _ no _ , not his nest. He couldn’t. His nest was all he had to call his own. No one else’s. No alpha. No beta. All Tony. His current nest had kept him secure in this small area for _ months _. He couldn’t surrender it so easily. 

They grew impatient. “_ Where _ is it?” 

Tony began to tremble again. The dark tone in the dark one’s voice was nothing new to him. He was well aware of what was going to follow. 

“Leave it,” the pale wolf interjected. “The smell will attract others if we don’t move. I’ll find the nest.”

“No!” Tony said before he could stop himself. When the two wolves pinned him down with scathing eyes, he turned away. 

“Move,” said the pale wolf with a tone that left no room to argue. 

* * *

They found his nest easily. It wasn’t a hard task. Not when Tony alone was the wolf that lived in the area for so long. His smell, once they entered the territory, was easy to discover when the right paths were found. All the pale wolf had to do was follow the scent right back to the tiny hut Tony had been calling home. 

It wasn’t a hut, not really. It was a structure of old. Left barely standing from those before them. A single building that had withered away with time and taken back by nature. There was a small amount of the base that still stood. Walls, a broken window, and a single door. The roof was the only piece that was missing. Tony had replaced it with a dome he had created using what material he could find around the area. Platings of the old structures, sticks, bark and wires to wrap it together. It wasn’t perfect, but it had done its job. The rain was kept at bay and the heat from his small fires inside. 

Now, his tiny home was at the hands of these two alphas. It was never to be Tony’s again. Not his home, not his fire, no longer _ his _ nest. 

The pale wolf was first to go in. Only a cloth acting as a barrier between the inside and outside. When he deemed it safe, he barked for the dark wolf and Tony to follow. Tony entered second and the dark wolf and the carcass last.

His home wasn’t large. It was perfect for a single body such as himself and still be given room to roam, but not for three full-grown wolves. Especially wolves that were the size of these two alphas. Massive they were, but not clumsy. They easily ambled around the small space. Avoiding the items of old Tony had collected, the pile of wood for the fires, his corner for creativity and the make-shift table for preparing and cooking. 

The two alphas went directly for that, dragging the carcass over. On the table were the knives Tony had dedicated for skinning and slicing. On the corner of the surface was the framework of metal he used to broil the meat over the fire. The spits for the framework were already by the hearth, waiting for their use as always. 

“Nest,” ordered the pale wolf again. With one gesture of his snout towards the farthest corner of Tony’s hut. There was an assortment of skins and linen arranged in a circular manner. Tony’s little foundation of rest. 

Tony had not needed to be told twice. He knew first hand what happened to omegas who tread the lines of an alpha’s order. He went dutifully, wanting to cherish what little time he had left of his nest alone. He curled and left himself facing the alphas. Both out of wariness and curiosity at what the alphas were to do in his home and with the carcass. 

He was left a little speechless when the two alphas shifted not three seconds later. Away went their pale and dark fur. Their tails and long ears and sharp canines. In their place was the hairless skin of two-leggers and their _very_ _naked_ and _youthful_ bodies. 

Tony’s mouth was left hanging open. He had suspected the alphas were young. Their fangs and their strength virile, but the two before him were beyond that. The peak of alphas and in their prime. They - they were meant to find and fight for young, fertile omegas who would give them years. Not what little Tony’s aged body had to offer. 

Were they aware of Tony’s status? Would they leave him alone if he showed them the years he carried on him? Perhaps. It was the last claim Tony could play and be set free. An omega was an omega for many, but even for alphas in their prime, this could be a stretch. Having put so much effort when they fought against the other alphas and earned so little with Tony. 

It was a chance.

Ignoring self-preservation, he shifted. His fur disappeared, leaving only the tuft on his head and privates. He sat upright on his nest, exposing the many scars on his chest that had once caused him so much pain. Aged and disfigured. These alphas had been unlucky to have had their efforts earn them Tony. 

The alphas, upon hearing the cracking and shifting of bone on him, had spared Tony the briefest of glances before returning their attention to the carcass and nothing more. They hadn’t frowned, bemoaned or had even resented what they won. They… didn’t seem to _ care._

It had left Tony thoroughly confused. He huffed to make noise, needing their attention again to show what they had in their hands. This time only the dark-haired one bothered to look. His gaze lingered. From Tony’s face down to his chest and to the small bulge of his stomach. Living alone had managed to massively reduce his mass, but could never quite rid what little he carried around the waist. 

The gaze went even further down after a moment, getting a proper look of what Tony had for pride. When it was clear the stare remained longer than what was necessary Tony moved quickly to cover up with his hands. Red-faced with how shameless alphas could be. He had shifted to show his _ state _, not to be leered at when no fur was present to hide him. 

The dark-haired alpha laughed at his embarrassment. Tony had half a mind to - to _ throw _ something at him. 

“Dinner will be ready soon,” said the golden-haired alpha. He had sliced off slabs of the carcass and had arranged them on the metal framework carefully, letting them cook over the fire. With nothing else to distract them, they made their way over to Tony. In all their shameless naked glory. 

It left Tony with an extensive view of what the two alphas carried. His thoughts filled with statements of _ ‘that won’t fit that won't fit that won't fit.'_

He was not proud of the noise he made when the two stopped right in front of him. Letting their dicks be eye-level with Tony. Mortified he looked down to his feet and briefly thought about shifting in order to curl away and hide. 

The two alphas took that decision away when they sat down crossed-leg and mere inches from the edges of his nest, successfully distracting him. From the corner of his eyes, Tony could see the alphas were grinning. Ear to ear. They were enjoying this _ too much. _

“My name is Steve,” the golden-haired one eventually said. “This is Bucky,” he gestured to the dark-haired one. The two waited expectedly after. 

“Tony,” Tony said while still staring at his feet. It was better than letting his eyes accidentally wander over to the crotches of the two. 

“_Tony _,” Bucky repeated. “Nice name.” 

“I’m very fond of it myself.” Embarrassed or fearing for his life, that never truly stopped his occasional snarky attitude from surfacing. Not even Ty nor Sunset could prevent it. No amount of punishment could. 

“I’m sure we will, too,” Steve said. “We’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other well.” 

After what Tony had seen he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad. Steve and Bucky had not ordered from him or have dominated beside the usual requirement when a new claim was on the works. The two haven’t even _marked_ _him_ yet. Something many alphas jumped on when the high of victory rushed through their blood. 

The two have not marked, but neither had they left him. Meaning, they were not surrendering their claim, but neither were they enforcing it. Not yet. They were waiting. An act not seen in alphas. They never waited. Never gave even the slightest chance for another alpha to come rushing in and take what was rightfully theirs. They claimed on sight and defended with the fury of an alpha in rage. 

These two were odd, to say the least. Even simply sitting before him and speaking about matters such as his name was the oddest Tony had seen an alpha do to him. Not even Ty or Sunset bothered to learn much about him from the beginning. Only after their claims had been official and they were secure in his stay did they eventually learn what he was called besides ‘_Omega_.’

He wondered what else they would do differently. He almost… looked forward to it. Already the start was not what he expected out of his new alphas. What else will he see them do? 

Since they didn’t show signs of leaving, he guessed he was going to find out first hand.

* * *

Steve and Bucky were nothing like the alphas of before. Nothing of what alphas were expected to be when handling their omegas. They demanded when necessary but rarely had the need to. They disciplined verbally but were never too harsh and were never violent. They frequently asked when needing something of Tony and were mindful and careful of Tony’s space. 

They were as different as night and day when compared to Tony’s previous alphas.

Ty and Sunset. They were the common alpha. The embodiment of what the society of today expected. They demanded, they ordered and they dominated from their omega mates. They disciplined often and with a firm hand. They had expected much from Tony. From daily living to their pleasure and down to the offspring Tony should’ve given them.

Tony had given what was due, but even he had no control over what he could bring to this savage world. A heat cycle only occurred twice during season every year for them. If nothing took during those cycles then nothing would take until the next. Ty had attempted many times. Year after year. It never took. The blame had been put on Tony, and perhaps it had been right to be, but Tony strongly suspected a part, if not all, had been Ty’s own. 

Ty had once attempted with another and had nothing to show for. A sure sign Ty had not wanted to believe and so the blame was once again on the bearer. 

It had been a similar history with Sunset, but unlike Ty, when she had attempted with another she had successfully planted roots. Leaving Tony to question if perhaps he truly was responsible for the lack of any pups to call his own. It was a disheartening thought. While not having been an admirer of the thought of carrying Ty’s or Sunset’s pups, he had wanted a family all the same. 

Steve and Bucky were aware of his misery. A last attempt to rid them of him. Tony’s last true con for freedom. They remained all the same. Refusing to let him go. The alphas were stubborn to a fault.

Now as the season of mating was coming up and actually having alphas this year, Tony was forced to think about his previous experience and what was most likely to come. The act itself wasn’t the issue. With months together, and months they willingly _ remained _ , it hadn’t taken Tony long to learn that they could, in fact, _ fit _ and had taken pleasuring their omega to an extreme. Something his other alphas had never done.

Tony had never felt his legs shake so much for a reason other than fear. He had been left nest-ridden on his front with Steve and Bucky sitting up contently and stinking up his tiny home with their self-satisfied arrogance. Tony would have given them a tongue-lashing, had it not been for his immobile state. His lower back had been hurting him something fierce. 

Months together with the alphas and, what he later learned was the act of courting from them, had left Tony a little eager to share his heat. The idea to finally have someone next to him instead of doing what he must on his own far too delightful to pass. 

Already he had started showing signs of his heat. According to his alphas, his scent had changed. They had become more harried. Their patrols had nearly doubled. They had even growled at each other. Something he had not seen happen in all their time together. Not since they nearly faced off when they had first fought the other alphas for Tony. 

His abdomen had started to tighten. The intense heat within him had grown exponentially since his alphas had left for another of their many patrols. The last one if his body had any say in it. All that was missing was the slick and… there it went. A little ooze that would soon attract alphas within a mile. A little that would draw Steve and Bucky back to him within seconds. 

All he had to do was wait. 

He laid on his back - on the many skins and linen. He was naked and he was sweating. His skin hot and face flushed from the rise of his body’s temperature. What he would give for his two alphas to be there with him already, but he didn’t know how far away their patrols took them. He settled for the best as he waited. 

He reached down to grasp himself and started to stroke, slow and tentatively. What he had done many times in his youth and what he had done to sate the need when he handled his cycles alone for the past three years. His stroking spurred his body further, creating more slick and strengthening his smell. If his alphas hadn’t smelled him before - _unlikely_ \- then they for sure could smell him now. 

As if on cue, the sounds of padded steps came rushing in. Both wolves were panting. Whether from running their way back or from his heat affecting them, Tony couldn’t tell, but he could see the two alphas were raring to go. So much so they actually snapped at each other. Steve had entered before Bucky and had only taken on paw forward towards Tony when Bucky had growled at him. Steve hadn’t enjoyed that and growled back just as aggressively, adding in a bark to prove a point. 

As if they had forgotten they were brothers in all but blood, the challenge had been accepted and they began to snap, growl, bark and bite at each other. Tony was left to lie back and wait until they decided if fighting against each other was more important than their omega currently in heat. He didn’t let it stop him. No alpha could resist the smell of a cycle. The pheromones made it nearly impossible. His alphas would eventually join him. 

He continued stroking and even spread his legs further to allow his smell to better fill the room. It was an attempt to hurry his alphas up and it worked wonders. Right as he was thinking of releasing a whine to entice them, Steve’s head appears over him, pupils wide with lust. Hardly any blue in them and no fur.

He had shifted sometime between leaving Bucky and making his way to Tony. The alpha had crawled over him and was between his legs. He didn’t waste time and got to work. He kissed Tony on his jaw and made his way down to his neck and chest, peppering everywhere he could. All it had done was arouse Tony even more with each contact. The soft touches did more for Tony than anything Ty or Sunset had attempted when it came to ‘affection’ during his heats. 

He groaned, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist. It only encouraged the alpha to kiss more. When Steve deemed his work good enough he returned back to Tony’s neck and bit down on the mark he had left. It made Tony gasp. It wasn’t a hard bite, but it certainly made its point. 

Steve was ready and he wasn’t waiting any longer. 

That was fine with Tony. He had waited more than he’d like for them to return since the start of his heat. He turned around, aided by the alpha, and presented. Steve let out an approving growl, grabbed Tony’s hip with a grip strong enough to bruise and entered in one slow, seamless, push. Tony groaned throughout. It had been three long years since he had an actual living, breathing, body to help him. Even longer with a body that showed more care than his previous two alphas combined. 

Tony moaned at each push. Steve had a steady and strong pace, never leaving Tony empty for long and always seeming to hit the right spots. With each move, the heat only grew faster and stronger, almost to the point of pain with how sudden it had been. So much so he tried to crawl away to give himself a few seconds to breathe. Steve’s hold on his hip made that impossible, but it didn't seem to matter. He stopped with one final strong push and buried himself deep. 

Belatedly, Tony realized he felt fuller than he remembered and the stretch in him was getting wider. Steve had climaxed. Quick and potent as his knot tied them together, leaving Steve satisfied and Tony still desperate for release. 

Bucky was quick to handle it. The alpha emerged from wherever he had been left in the small hut and pulled Tony up easily with Steve’s help. Both of them having forgotten the challenge now that one had taken his claim already. On their knees Bucky could easily grab hold of his dick, stroking and twisting as Bucky kissed all over his face. He worked Tony to his peak all over again as Steve moved their hips while still tied together to help him along. 

If Tony had enough energy to think, he’d be thankful that the alphas even bothered to help him finish, but all he could focus on was finally releasing all his pent up sexual energy. The relief he felt when he finally released was almost mind-shattering. Steve seemed to agree as he whined when Tony tightened on his knot. 

Both alphas kissed around his face and occasionally bit his marks as they waited for Steve’s knot to loosen up enough to pull out. Once it did the alphas didn’t waste time. Slack and shaky, they rearranged him easily and had him lying on his back again, leaving Bucky to do all of the work and giving Tony a chance to rest. Something Tony was grateful for as he was still sensitive.

What little good it was.

With two young, virile alphas there was no true rest for him. Though they showed more care than most alphas Tony had seen, even he couldn’t stop their rutting during a heat, no matter how tired or sensitive he was. 

Bucky entered with no trouble and set a similar pace to Steve’s. Tony grabbed hold of Bucky’s arms just to have them do something as Bucky pounded with more aggression than Tony had ever experienced. Tony could barely hold on. He felt the furs under him shift and nearly burn his back from the friction the alpha created. 

There wasn’t much energy left in Tony after the first round. Even in heat it was too soon for his body to go another bout. He was content to lie there and let Bucky do as he willed and even encouraged the alpha to finish sooner by squeezing when he could and baring his neck submissively. As most alphas enjoyed seeing. 

With the way Bucky’s thrust became erratic moments after, he knew it had worked. One, two big thrusts in and he stops, filling Tony even further. The knot tied him for a second time. A feeling he quite enjoyed after three years without it. Amplified by having Bucky hold him. The affection he had craved. Made better by having Steve lie next to them and wrap an arm around both. 

Tony’s heat wasn’t done, by far, but if this was just the first day he couldn’t wait for the rest of his cycle. 

* * *

Tony was getting restless. Remaining inside his hut and practically forced to settle for long hours in his nest left him anxious. He could never remain sitting for so long, not when his freedom depended on him moving. His three years of peace achieved because he hid, he adapted and he moved upon the moment he suspected he’d been discovered. 

It was sheer luck alone that his most recent home had lasted for so long before the first set of alphas found his territory and led Steve and Bucky directly to him. His alphas were largely the reason why his small hut continued to shelter them. The two alphas’ patrols of the small territory were enough to scare and keep most alphas away, but it wouldn’t last. It would never last. 

Numbers were truly power, and Tony was no fool. The number of patrols was growing with each passing day. Rivals were getting closer, were growing bolder. The idea of an omega too enticing for them to easily give up and surrender the opportunity they’ve discovered. 

Now, three months after his heat, Tony was more vulnerable than usual, only to worsen as more time passed. He knew it. Steve knew it. Bucky knew it.

Tony was with pup. A miracle in itself and something they couldn't lose. Every precaution had to be considered, even if it drove Tony mad.

It was unspoken, but Tony knew he was forbidden to leave the hut. Not when danger was nearly knocking on their door. He was forced to stay in his nest and no matter how quiet he thought he was, the moment he placed a paw out of his nest one of the alphas was quick to nudge it back. A tail out of place and Steve would grab hold and curl it back in. If Tony tried to cheat and place fingers or toes outside instead, Bucky was quick to nip at them in warning. 

It was… oddly endearing, wanting him safe, but rather annoying, too. He was agitated by his circumstances. Being kept inside was driving him insane. 

He perked up when rustling was heard and in came Steve. When he caught the alpha’s scent he quickly lowered his head and avoided eye contact. The alpha smelled livid, clearly shaken. That was never a good sign.

Shortly after him came Bucky, smelling equally livid and shaking from the very emotion itself. The alphas were not in a good mood. Something must have happened during their patrol. Something big enough to have rattled them. They had never returned like this before. 

“We can’t stay here, Steve,” Bucky said through growls. His ears were low, not happy with the other alpha. It was a statement that instantly got Tony’s attention. 

“Where can we go, Bucky?” Steve growled back, snapping at him. “There is no safe area. Without a pack we are vulnerable. Traveling the roads with a pregnant omega will only attract attention. Attention we _ can’t _ afford.” 

“It’s not safe here either! Six alphas were sighted in only an hour. _ Six_. They’re getting bolder. They’re going to attack and we’re going to hand over their victory ourselves if we don’t do something _ now_. We stand more chance moving instead of waiting.” 

“Again, where will we go? Say we find a new area to nest. What’s going to stop others from finding that one? Face it. Nowhere is safe, and moving aimlessly isn’t going to last forever. Sooner or later that pup _ will _ be born and then what? We won’t have a proper nest for them.” 

“We can’t keep Tony safe here forever. We could barely chase away yesterday’s wave of alphas. They’re learning and the numbers are only getting bigger. Tony _ will _ be taken from us if we don’t act, Steve.” 

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“Then let’s _ do _ something.” 

“Do _ what_?”

“_ Anything._ Anything is better than waiting for them to strike!” 

“Find us protection first,_ then _ we’ll talk!” 

“Uhm -” Tony froze when both alphas whipped their heads towards him. Eyes so intense they almost tore his fur off him with just a gaze. Still, he pushed on. “I - I heard of a place that many - many say has sanctuary.” 

The alphas exhaled, eyes going back to their usual calm blues. Steve padded closer. “What do you mean? What sanctuary?” 

Tony stood up, relishing in the stretch. “To the east. Near the coast. There is word of old structures still standing. One, in particular, is said to be untouched by time. No erosion. No rot. Only nature has claimed it with roots.” 

“I’ve heard of that place,” Bucky said. “The - the pillar. Large. Nearly touches the sky.” 

“That’s the one,” the validation, it gratified him. “Of all the structures of the old-time, this pillar remains intact, but has also been impenetrable. No one has managed to get in. The last I heard.” 

“If that is true, then how are we going to enter?” Steve said. “We’ll be trapped outside like the rest. Our journey will be for nothing.” 

“Maybe not? I’ve… I’ve studied the techniques of the ones before us. Their works. When I could. This pillar. I think - if the reason it remains undisturbed is because of the innovations of the old ones… I might be able to unlock it?” 

“Unlock it?”

“Yes! The old technology. There’s still live pieces of it around. Pieces that still work. Scattered across the land. What little I could find I broke apart and studied. I don’t have a perfect understanding, but perhaps I know enough to unlock this pillar? Imagine it! If we can enter this tower, use the technology to keep everyone but ourselves out, it’s protection. We’d never have to worry about our territory or us getting attacked ever again! We’ll be forever safe.” 

“That is something,” Bucky agreed.

“It’s also a risk,” Steve said. “What if we do find this tower and you can’t unlock it, Tony? What then? We’ll be in the middle of a lure. Shifters all over the land who’ve heard of this sanctuary will be there to attempt what you want to do.” 

Tony lowered his head. “I… thought I’d throw it in as a suggestion.” 

“It’s still a chance, Steve,” Bucky said, ready to argue again. “Face it. Whether we stay or go we are in danger and we _ will _ lose. We can stay and fight until we die or we can move and fight until we die. This sanctuary - it’s a risk, yes, but we don’t know the outcome of it.“

Steve sighed. He paced momentarily, struggling to decide what plan guaranteed a better ending until ultimately the only viable plan of action was the one with an unforeseen future. “If we do this, we better leave soon. The journey to the coast will be two months at most. We need to get as much ground covered before the pup slows us down.” 

* * *

The journey east was periling. Steve had spoken the truth when he said the distance covered would take two months. He also failed to mention the only way to achieve two months was to do the whole travel while in a fast trot. 

Tony was old and tired and pregnant, but survival and determination were a strong combination. It fueled his motivation to keep going. He lagged behind most of the time but his alphas always keep his surroundings safe. He was never in immediate danger. If danger was upon them, Steve and Bucky were fast to chase them away. 

Leaving his hut proved to be the best choice. The alphas that had scouted their territory were indeed planning an attack and proved desperate when they followed after them. Eventually, the group disbanded sometime during their travel. Seeming to think fighting over Tony was too troublesome when on the move. Their energy used just to keep up. 

They were safe from the numbers but were long from not worrying about other alphas they would no doubt meet on the road. Those alphas were usually in singles or pairs, thankfully. Nothing Steve and Bucky couldn’t chase away. The few packs they had the misfortune of spotting they were quick to alter their routes and avoid them. They had to move fast then, taking uneven paths in order to tire the packs out. 

Eventually, near the two-month mark, the faint scent of seawater finally reached them. They had finally reached where the tower was rumored to be. It was said the tower was located near the waters of the ocean, but was not touched by them. The waters remained fresh and drinkable. Fed the lands around the tower and old structures. They didn’t bother getting closer to the coast. As long as they were able to smell the salt of the ocean in the air, that was as far as they needed to go. 

The tower itself was not hard to spot. It was one of the few that remained tall enough to touch the sky and was intact. So perfectly preserved that if they were to remove the vines off its body - it was almost as if they were looking at the tower during the same time as its creators. 

Tony was amazed. Even from a distance, the structure was beautiful. Before, when he had first heard the rumor of the sanctuary, he could only imagine what the tower would look like. All he had to go by were ruins, crumbled housings and weeds. Never had he thought he’d get a chance to look at the tower, let alone face it up close. 

“It’s… big,” Steve said, head thrown so far back from simply trying to look at the top of the building. 

“That’s one way to describe it,” Bucky was in a similar position. Both alphas gawking. 

Tony was also impressed by the size, yes, but he was more preoccupied with the fact that they were surrounded. All around them, hidden inside the ruins of the old buildings, were shifters who most likely called the area their home. Tony knew they were there and they were watching, but they seemed content to remain out of sight. That was perfectly fine with him. Being five months along and just having recently traveled, he was in no shape to fight anyone. 

“Let’s go then. See if there’s an entrance.” Steve began walking forward, not bothered by the shifters around them. 

“You think they’ll just let us walk to it?” Bucky showed he was acutely aware of the shifters, looking at different spots that undoubtedly hid them. 

“No one has stopped us so far. They also have nothing to protect if the tower remains untouched. Why get into a fight over a resource no one can access?” 

“You have a point. Still, don’t let your guard down.” 

“Never do. Let’s see,” all around the pillar was green. There were no holes, no cracks, nothing to use as an entrance except, “Oh, over here. It looks like… a door of sorts.” 

Tony made his way over. Indeed, it looked like a door. It was pushed further inside, creating a small hall of sorts. Whether from accommodation or appearance, Tony wouldn’t know, but it proved to be useful in guarding against a surprise attack on their sides. Steve and Bucky were able to watch their backs with little problem. 

Upon briefly studying the door Tony found a problem. The technology he had studied, the little pieces and equipment that survived, they each had buttons or openings or switches. Methods that Tony could use or exploit in order to open and learn the innards of the technology. He believed, if he used this same tactic on the rumored impervious tower, he could learn and discover a way to get inside. 

This door. It had no openings. No latch. No switch. There was no way for Tony to find wires to cross or engage in ‘critical levels.’ All around these doors were smooth metals and vines and a shiny, black circle with a red dot in the middle. He got a closer look at the circle. Yes indeed it was smooth and clearly a key for the door, but Tony could see the numerous scratches around the circle. Clues that many before him had tried to force its activation or attempted to yank the circle out and pull at the wires it no doubt held inside. What he had first planned to do. 

_ No _ \- no, no, _ no _. 

Many before him had tried and failed. Would Tony be any different? He could attempt at it with a sharp tool. Something to cut and loosen around the circle. Perhaps the others had weakened it enough that his turn would end in success. 

He was grasping at nothing now, he knew, but he couldn’t give up. He brought them all the way here on a rumor of sanctuary. He had to try _ something _. 

“Tony?”

He needed a knife. A sharp stone. _ Anything _. 

“Can you open it?” 

“I -” he could, he just needed to _ think _. “Maybe. This technology. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen. There is no access here. I need an access point before I can try breaking in.” 

“What kind of access?” 

“Anything that can get me into the wires of this structure. A box or a discolored plating.” 

Bucky nodded. “I’ll look around.” 

“Be careful,” Steve stressed. 

“Aren’t I always?” With that, he was off. He leaped and turned the corner in running speed. Around the tower he went, eyes open for boxes or loose plaints and not slowing down. 

Tony turned back to the circle. Up on his hind legs he stood and placed his front paws just under the circle. A bit of a task with the added weight around his middle, but not impossible. He hoped the alpha would find what he needed. If not here at the bottom, than perhaps they could try their luck higher? The vines looked sturdy. He could climb them on his two legs and see if there’s any access on the floors up. 

“Tony, can you open this?” Steve asked again. The tone serious and the worry founded. 

“I need access first. When we find one it’s only understanding which wire goes where and does what.” 

“If you don’t find the access?” 

Tony paused. He didn’t want to think about what their future entailed if he couldn’t find access. “I won’t be able to get in. This - I understand why this building has remained untouched. The innovations it holds, it’s unlike anything we can find scattered from the old time. If the window hadn't been broken into yet, and the walls are still holding together, there’s nothing I can do myself without the proper tools.” 

“Where are these proper tools?” 

“I can create them, but I need to find material.” 

Steve shook his head, his fur shaking under the motion. “We don’t have time. We need to look for shelter soon.” 

“I can do it quick. I can find something in these old structures. I know what I need.” 

“We need to find somewhere to rest for the night first,” Steve repeated, growing agitated. He wasn’t the only one. 

A sanctuary was within reach. A forever home that would give them and their family protection and safety. If Tony could just crack how to enter their many troubles would be over. 

He refused to give up. 

“I can get this open. I just need access.” 

“We don’t have the time today. We’ll return tomorrow. Let’s go find shelter for tonight.” 

Anger and frustration boiled in him. They had been _ so close_. It was right before them. On the otherwise of this door. If he could only just -

He smacked at the circle with his paw. He knew technology didn’t feel physical pain, but just this once he hoped it did so it knew how infuriating it was to come all this way only to fail like the others before him. 

Technology didn’t feel pain, but he didn’t expect it to retaliate by speaking in a manner he wasn’t familiar with and getting assaulted by a blinding red light that scanned his face. He yelped and jumped away. Frightened by it more than anything. His cry had Steve rushing over and pinning him down for protection. It had also attracted Bucky back. The alpha rushed in and skidded to a stop before them, growling at some unknown. 

The circle spoke again. Some words Tony understood, having learned from studying the technology of old. He caught the use of “percentage” and “confirm" and "access granted." The red light turned green and the doors of the building cracked open. The things creaking from all of their years of being unused. 

All three of them stared in disbelief when they stopped moving. 

It was open. 

“Tony, what did you do?” Bucky said after a long pause. 

“I don’t know. I struck it and it did something.” 

“You should hit things more often then. Who knows what else you’ll get open.” 

That got them moving. It was open now. Meaning, they can enter. Meaning, they had sanctuary. A _ home _. 

The circle spoke one last time. The two words spoken Tony could easily understand. “Welcome” and “back.”

_ Welcome back. _

Him? That was… extraordinary. What did it mean? Was he one of the few who had access to this sanctuary? Was it _ his _ to use?

From under Steve he crawled out. Step by step he made his way over and through the doors. The moment a paw touched the floor of the structure the insides lit up with bright, white light. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was covered in dust, much like anything from the old ones tend to be, but everything was in near-perfect condition and with a sweep - _polished_. Stairs to take them to the floors above. Plenty of room for the three. Perhaps too much, but with their pup on the way more was always better. 

It was incredible. Secure. Nothing was able to break inside. 

He turned back to his alphas, tail wagging. "We're in!" 

Steve and Bucky joined him. They were more cautious, wary. Understandably so, but Tony figured they'd get used to it soon. 

It was the best option they had and they couldn't pass it up.

It was true the structure was a long ways away from being a true home, but it was a start. A good start. For their family and their future pack. 


End file.
